Arion Neptune
Meet Arion Neptune, son of the Little Mermaid, destined to die of a broken heart... Or so he's been told since birth. Arion has known since he was young what his particular part in his story would entail. He's seen pictures of his birth mother, heard stories about how kind and good she was from his aunts and cousins, witnessed how melancholy his father would get listening to her favorite song. He doesn't feel her absence, that hole having been filled by his step-mother slash Aunt; all he knows is that he doesn't want to end up just like her: a fond memory, a melancholy ghost. So he has chosen his side as a Rebel, because hex you if you think he's gonna just stand by and let his life end for nothing! Character Diary http://fav.me/d9s0fq8 Theme Songs Arion's Playlist Personality Pre-Legacy Day: Arion is very introverted and closed off from other students, especially in the months leading up to Legacy Day. He learned what Destiny had in store for him at an early age by listening to gossip in his parents' court and observing how said parents coped with the loss of his mother, which is to say... not very well. While they tried to hide it from him, his parents never came off as completely happy, and usually had a melancholy vibe surrounding them. They held vigils for his mother each year, and oftentimes Arion found he could hear his father crying later that night in his bedroom. Once Arion put two and two together and realized that the "tragic destiny" he'd heard whispers about was the same one that took his mother and caused so much grief to his family and kingdom, he vowed that he wouldn't let anyone hurt like that again when it was his turn. Because of that, he comes off as cold, withdrawn, distant, and distrusting to everyone he meets, a stark contrast to the bright, cheerful young boy he had been before. (The king and queen noticed this difference, of course, but they were so busy they could never find the time to talk to him about it or figure out why he'd changed so drastically, and no one else in the court could get through to him and ask.) He almost permanently has a scowl on his face, and shrugs off all attempts to befriend him. He's callous, and bitterly sarcastic, and in general isn't pleasant at all to be around. His only solace in these times is swimming and singing, though he strives to be alone when doing both as these activities are both hextremely personal to him and not something he wishes to share. At this point, he just seems to... float through life, not really interacting with anything or anyone and utterly determined to stay closed off, like a ghost. He often gets into fights and is no stranger to throwing punches. He's very cynical (it goes hand-in-hand with his bitterness at his destiny), and often ponders what the point is of even going to school if he's just going to die shortly after leaving anyway. Underneath this hard exterior and bitter scorn, however, if you can worm your way in and find it, is a scared young man in pain who feels like there's no escape from a short life and a tragic end, who would rather feel the love of friends and family but also doesn't want to hurt anyone. Punches and harsh words will sting for a while, but grief is a pain that lasts forever. Post-Legacy Day, Pre-WTW: So in the weeks leading up to Legacy Day, Arion is increasingly closed off. He doesn't talk to anyone, has stopped singing in class and spends most of his time underwater in the saltwater pool in the Grimmnasium. He and his roommate Andre are almost enemies after a prank dubbed "The Spraybottle Incident", and he's at his wit's end because some French transfer named Rose keeps trying to befriend him, which he eventually tells her off for. Needless to say he's not in a good mood and he's utterly dreading the Legacy Day ceremony, especially as his tale is one of the last ones in the book and is thus one of the last groups to sign. But then the unthinkable happens: Raven refuses to sign, and suddenly the world is a lot different. Suddenly there are new factions and students siding with Raven and open rebellion against the system and Arion? Arion suddenly feels... energized. There's a new fire in his belly and the determination that this time, the cycle of death and pain will end with him. There will no longer be a tragedy called The Little Mermaid, instead a new story will arise with a happy ending for everyone in it. Rose finds him after the ceremony and tells him she wants to be a Rebel even though she gets a happy ending, and in a rare moment of outward compassion, Arion decides he'll accept her overtures of friendship. Grudgingly. In the months after this big event, Arion starts to open up more and become less ghost-like. He joins the swim team at Rose's suggestion ("You already love to swim, mon cher! Joining the team would be perfect for you!") and to his surprise he finds he loves competing in the sport, and quickly rises to be the best swimmer on the men's team. He patches things up with Andre when he finds the Imp is genuinely sorry for his prank ("Looking back on it... it was a mean prank dude, and I'm not into mean-spirited pranks, ya know? So I'm sorry.") and finds his life is all the better for having friends who care for him in it. He's still sarcastic and bitter in ways for having his life up to this point stolen from him, but now he has a focus for that bitterness in the form of leading the Rebels and working to take down the unfair system of Legacies alongside Raven and the others. His sarcasm goes into rants against the system and telling the students what it's really like to know your whole life that you won't get that happy ending that other royalty do. It's also during this time that he finds himself noticing a young prince-to-be named Anteros, who despite being a Royal is inexplicably friends with Hunter and seems to genuinely feel for the Rebels' cause. Much like Rose did, this young man manages to worm his way into Arion's good graces and becomes a close friend. As his group of friends grows, Arion's true, unfiltered personality starts to shine; he shows himself to be a loyal friend who stands by the others even as some Royals try to question their motives as Rebels, especially Rose; he becomes the de facto "mom" friend of the group, making sure that everyone is staying healthy and doesn't do anything stupid (something he has to work on himself, which is a process but he's getting there); and he shows just how far his self-sacrificing streak actually goes as he works to protect these new people he's come to love in different ways (the others already realized it must be there, of course, when he explains why he was so closed off, they just didn't realize how bad it really was until he managed to put himself in danger for him during an Incident). This is essentially Midway Arion, aka the Arion who is halfway between his closed-off self and his later, happy and healthy self. It's in this period that Thronecoming happens, though it's early in the timeline and he still really doesn't want to go out and is dragged in by Rose. He also receives his pet during this time, a dolphin named Delphin that he'd befriended in his childhood and just showed up in his personal pool one day Post-WTW: Post-Way Too Wonderland Arion acts as if a massive weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he can finally breathe properly. He's friendly, he smiles more, and in general he's a much happier person than he had been at the start of his Legacy year. He gains more and more friends and shows his unfailing loyalty to all of them, and at the start of his Yearbook year he becomes the captain of the swim team and takes a pair of Legacy years under his wing. His sarcastic remarks are less biting and more witty commentary, and he jokes more often now. He's still bitter about the fact that he was robbed of 16 years of happiness because of his Destiny, but he's learning to make peace with it, and knowing that he now has a choice in following his Destiny or not helps him to cope, because now he can choose to flip the script and give himself years of happiness instead. Arion finds himself falling in love after WTW, and its after WTW that the Masquerade ball that makes his relationship official occurs. ((OOC Note: If I end up rping again, I'll make note of which Arion I'll be rping to make it easier, designated with Early, Midway, or Post for Pre-Legacy Day, Post-Legacy Day and Post-WTW respectively.)) Interests Singing All merpeople have enchanting singing voices, and the crown prince is no exception. He's a countertenor, a rarity among merpeople and land people alike, which makes finding singing parts in Muse-ic difficult for him. He enjoys singing though, regardless of part availabilities; singing is a major part of Undersea Kingdom culture, so it reminds him of home and happier times. It's initially one of his coping activities but becomes more of a true hobby/interest later on. Swimming Arion is, obviously, a naturally strong swimmer, both in salt water with his tail and fresh water with his legs. He wasn't sure he'd be any good at swimming in fresh water since his tail only appears in salt water, but he found it was a natural ability no matter what his lower body looked like. He started out as a regular member of the Ever After High swim team in his Legacy year at Rose's urging, but quickly rose in its ranks throughout the year until finally becoming Team Captain for his Yearbook year. Swimming while he was still under the yoke of his Destiny had become an escape for Arion; he believed that as long as he was swimming, no one and no Destiny could touch him. He spent every waking moment that he wasn't doing class or Thronework in the pool, working to push himself farther and farther. After the Wonderland incident his constant swimming calmed down some, but it's still a major part of him and something he genuinely enjoys doing. Technology Arion was astounded by all the technological advancements of Ever After's land world when he first came to EAH; his Underwater Kingdom only had some water-proof communications systems, nothing like what he was seeing above the water. Some of his hidden curiousity leaked out as he tried to discover every bit of technology he could find, albeit in secret. His favorite invention he's seen by far was the B.E.E.S. project, headed by Noël Winter, although the One True Selfie app is a close second. His personal little B.E.E.S. robot helps him out during his swim training, timing him and providing little messages of encouragment when he needs them; in return he sends it diving so Noel can test how deep it can go. Magic Arion never got the chance to learn about magic at home under the sea beyond what was absolutely necessary; it had a bad reputation among merpeople for the role it had in the original Little Mermaid story, among other things, so it was never a part of Arion's official royal curriculum. Understandably, then, Arion was just as amazed by commonplace magic in Ever After as he was with the technology that worked with it. He kept his interest in magic a bit more hidden than his curiousity for technology, but he's been known to stare unabashedly at the various fairies and magical students at EAH when they use their magic. He took very quickly to Circe Cecaelia once she joined the swim team for the very reason that she knew a lot about magic and potions; they have something almost like a partnership together. He helps her through typical merpeople things and tutoring, she teaches him all about the magic and potions she makes. It's a fair trade-off, all told. Appearance Arion is a tall, darkly tanned young man, with dark brown wave-kinked curls worn in a side undercut; the undercut itself is shaved in a scale pattern and dyed several different colors depending on the day and his mood. He has unnaturally bright teal-blue eyes that seem to glow like the bioluminescence of a deep-sea fish, and smatterings of freckles across his face and down over his shoulders. He usually wears a scowling or one-raised-eyebrow expression. He has a buff physique with large biceps and solid thighs, all perfect for swimming. His clothes are a cross between a punk and a mermaid aesthetic, with colors reminiscent of the sea usually most prevalent. His motifs include starfish, fish, barnacles, and skeleton fish as well as waves. He usually wears boots or sneakers. For a bag he usually either uses his duffle bag for both swimgear and his school stuff, or a messenger bag for just schoolwork. His duffle bag is monogrammed. Portrayer Arion's a countertenor so it's hard to find a voice actor who could play him. The closest I've found is Chris Colfer, but if anyone has any other suggestions (especially men from Hawaii/Polynesia as a whole) that would be great. No idea what to do for a true faceclaim though. Fairy tale – The Little Mermaid How the Story Goes I'm using the Wikipedia version for this: Wiki Article on The Little Mermaid How does Arion come into it? Operating under the assumption that there have been several re-incarnations of the fairytales so far, Arion is the child of the previous Little Mermaid, Eirene, and the Prince she was supposed to die for, Aeolus. She became pregnant before the end of her last year at Ever After High, and was allowed to postpone her story until after Arion's birth. In the meantime, she made Aeolus (her true love), and Peirene (her twin sister, who would be playing the part of Temple Girl as the original inheritor had unfortunately passed on beforehand), promise to do right by Arion and to rule the Underwater Kingdom together. They kept their promises as best they could, with Peirene becoming Arion's Step-mother and she and Aeolus ruling the kingdom together. Relationships Family Suffers from Disney Mom Syndrome. As described in his personality section, at some point in his childhood, Arion decided that if he didn't make any friends or otherwise get close to anyone, no one would be hurt by his absence when he died. He figured out that, if he was distant and withdrawn, they wouldn't care as much and therefore wouldn't feel as much pain when he died. (He knew, even then, that his destiny was to die, as hard as his parents tried to hide it from him.) His parents weren't aware of this decision; as loving and caring as they are, they are still the rulers of a kingdom and are often too busy to notice gradual changes in their son. Arion lived most of his later childhood and early teen years like that, convinced that he was doing the right thing by sparing others the pain of grief and heartbreak he saw when he looked into his parents' eyes. Arion loves his parents, and they love him, but their relationship has become distant as Arion has grown up (due to not wanting to cause them pain). He's closest to his stepmother though, finding that she understands him more than his father does. Since WTW happened he's been working on mending his relationship with both parents, but it's rather difficult to do when there's only one digital way of communicating to the Undersea Kingdom; because of that he spent most of his summer between Legacy and Yearbook working on it while he was at home. He's not terribly close with his 5 cousins or grandmother, surprising as it may be considering his story. (He plans to work on that at some point, but he doesn't see them all that often so its hard to mend relationships that weren't really there in the first place.) Friends Overview Arion, as stated before, is highly introverted. As such, he doesn't have a whole lot of friends. His closest friends back home in the Underwater Kingdom were fish and dolphins. As it is, Anteros, Rose, and Andre have managed to weave their way into his heart. Opaline Glass is friendly towards Arion, but she's more of Rose's friend than his. He's trying to grow this friend base now that he's guaranteed that he won't have to follow his destiny, and slowly but surely he's gaining new friends almost every day. He can be more charming than any Charming Prince when he tries, surprisingly. With the events of Way Too Wonderland over, Arion's been trying to hexpand his friend-base outward. He's working to mend his relationships with Tempis Courtly and Myrtil Starboard, the Temple Girl and Prince from his story (respectively), for one thing. The trio is slowly becoming closer, more like friends than bitter enemies, and Tempis has even joined the Swim Team with him. He's hexpanding his friendships beyond his current circle as well, finding that some former Royals (people he would never have associated with before) can be just as fun as his Rebel friends. He's been meeting more and more new friends through the Swim Team, in fact, even the formerly-Destined Sea Witch Circe Cecaelia from his story. He's astounded that even though both of them had been raised in the palace, he'd never met the clever potions master from his story. Now that he's joined the hockey team he'll more than likely be befriending the other members of the team. Noël Winter, also on the team, has deemed him close enough to be part of the B.E.E.S project in fact. Rose de Beauté To Arion, Rose is the thorn in his side that turned out to be the best thing he could ever ask for. The relationship started out rocky, since Arion didn't really want the friendship in the first place, Rose was just persistent enough (read: stubborn) to get him to grudgingly say yes. Even after the Legacy Day debacle and his new-found hope that he could actually do what he wanted and have friends and relationships, he still didn't know the first thing about friendship, so Rose had to teach him. Once they got past that, though, they found that their opposite personalities but matching values worked together and made for a balanced friendship; Arion pulls Rose down to Earth when she needs to be, while Rose lifts Arion up to see just how great he and the world can be. They fight for the Rebel cause together, learn new things together, and generally have a fun time. Rose encouraged Arion to join the swim team and come to Thronecoming, two things which he's endlessly grateful for. Overall they balance and work together well, a true pair of "bosom friends" if there ever were any. Andre Fairchild Where Rose and Arion are "bosom friends", Arion and Andre are more like brothers in arms: they don't always get along, but when it counts they have a bond stronger than steel. Their relationship also started rocky (actually that's a recurring theme for Arion: it's hard to have a relationship of any kind start well when you're actively trying to not have one in the first place), with Andre pranking Arion with a salt water spray bottle in the middle of the hallway and Arion declaring them mortal enemies from then on. Mind you, this was on the first day of school, and Arion and Andre are roommates. After that Arion avoided his roommate completely, up until Legacy Day when they were forced to sit near each other and Andre took the opportunity to apologize for the prank; turns out he realized immediately afterwards in a sort of "oh ship" moment that it was actually a terrible idea, but since Arion had been avoiding him since then he'd never been able to apologize. Arion grudgingly accepted the apology since he could see the genuine remorse in Andre's face (he wasn't great with emotions but he'd seen that enough to be able to recognize it), and when Andre declared himself a Rebel afterwards alongside Arion the boys decided to strike up an actual friendship. Now they're the best of friends, often arguing over petty things but just as easily defending each other as needed. Andre involves the merman in low level pranks ("come on, this is a great way to stick it to the Man, Arion!" "I think a protest would suffice, actually, but... There is a certain allure to glitter bombing the Headmaster's office..."), while Arion has been teaching his friend to swim and explaining Pacifica culture to him. They balance fairly well on the whole, and will most likely continue to be friends for years to come. Pet Owns a pet dolphin named Delphin (after the Dolphin God). Delphin lives with Arion in an enchanted pool in the boy's room. Unlike most of his classmates, Arion didn't call for a pet when everyone else did; instead, Delphin just showed up one day out of the blue in his personal pool. He had the enchanted pool specially put in; its enchantment allows Delphin to transport himself to and from the palace under the sea, and is deep enough to keep him comfortable and happy, even if that wasn't the original intention. Sometimes Serendipity shows up in the pool too, which always causes a splash! Dragon He has a sea dragon named Serendipity that he rode during the Dragon Games. Romance When he first started at Ever After High, Arion wanted nothing to do with love and romance. (After all, that's what got the original Little Mermaid INTO all this mess, and he is still very salty about that.) It was during this time that he first met Anteros Princely. Ah, Anteros Princely. The next Prince from Cinderella, a straight-laced, Royal, benevolent guy who'll always take the time to help you out, even if he was already busy. Arion hated him and everything he represented. That is, until after Legacy day, when he turned up as one of Hunter Huntsman's friends despite being a Royal and, later, someone who should be at complete odds with Hunter's relationship with Ashlynn (since, ya know, the guy's dating the girl who's basically destined to be his wife. Talk about awkward). Arion found this dichotomy intriguing, and slowly started making small talk with the guy at meetings and in the hallways at school. They didn't really spend any time together though until Thronecoming, when Andre and Rose disappeared to do their own "new couple" things and left Arion alone. Turns out Anteros was also alone and came up to talk to the merman. They hit it off spectacularly, Arion finally getting to ask the questions he had and Anteros answering while also asking some questions of his own. They discussed the Rebel/Royal debate, the Headmaster's unfairness, technology, swimming, culture differences between their kingdoms... Everything. In each other they found a conversation partner like no other, and left that night with new numbers in their phones, smiles on their faces and a new bond in place. From there their friendship only grew: they came out to each other, they shared their fears and woes, Arion helped Anteros out of a spiral because he'd taken on too much at once, Anteros helped Arion out of a panic attack because of his birthday coming up (to Arion, birthday's have always been a reminder of the timer on his life, thus he's never liked them), etc etc. This led up to Way Too Wonderland, when the debate was finally put to rest and everyone's destiny was made their own and Arion was finally able to embrace his new, destiny-free life. It was at that point that he found he'd grown a crush on Anteros. That crush grew until a couple months later, at another ball (how fitting, their friendship started at one ball, it's going to "end" at another), when under the guise of a masquerade Anteros asked Arion to dance, and Arion... Said yes. They danced the night away before retiring to a balcony, where they finally expressed their feelings for each other and shared a moonlit kiss. They came out as a couple a month later, after Anteros came out to his family and the school. They support each other, they make each other want to be better, they have fun together, they cry together... They are true soulmates and many in their class think that if any couple is going to make it out of high school, it's them. Enemies While he understands (probably better than anyone else, honestly) where she is coming from, he does not condone Duchess Swan's tactics to change her destiny as the next Swan Queen. Were he a canon character, they would probably come to heads about it fairly early in the series. He is also not particularly fond of the other players in his story, namely Myrtil Starboard and Tempis Courtly. He thinks they don't care about the fact that he'll die at the end of his story. (They actually do care, they're just terrifed of going poof if the stories aren't followed correctly.) After Way Too Wonderland he tries to fix his relationships with these 3 characters with varying degrees of success. (Myrtil and Tempis apologize for not being there for them, but the tide's still out on whether he becomes friends with Duchess or not.) Outfits Trivia Everyone in Arion's immediate family and story have names stemming from consorts and children of Poseidon's myths. The name Arion comes from a story about Poseidon and Demeter creating an immortal stallion named Arion who could reach impossible speeds and was able to speak. Arion's design draws inspiration from the actor, singer and writer Chris Colfer. He was originally just supposed to be this adorable shy little cutie character WHERE DID I GO WRONG??? (The answer is: Character Development.) Arion's official orientation is Demisexual Homoromantic. He does in fact use a lot of sea-related puns in his speech. His original outfits scream Tragic Gay Enthusiastic Character With Good Fashion Sense. That is not his personality at all. The dissonance comes from his character development; the outfits are remnants from his original design as an adorable shy cutie character. In the creator's real life circle of friends Arion is known affectionately as "the Emo Mermaid Boy." (A shortened form of "He's a sarcastic, bitter at the world, emo mermaid boy." It's basically his personality in a clamshell.) He is currently taking part in the B.E.E.S Experiment headed by Noël Winter, and has received an adorable B.E.E.S robot, complete with wave patterns and a depth meter, which he plans on testing out at his earliest convenience. Arion is an INTP-T, or "The Logician" He has Noël Winter's YourTrue#Selfie app on his Mirrorphone; in it he appears as a combination Emo/Punk/Goth kid (Mostly the first two) with an insane amount of guyliner. He thinks it's pretty accurate to his actual personality. The app usually depicts him as wearing a shirt with the song "I Write Tales, Not Destinies" by Panic! At the Ball on it. He owns that exact shirt; he got it at a concert he went to during his Freedom Year. He usually wears it as an alternate sleep shirt (when he doesn't want to feel super fancy/dorky in his monogrammed silk pajamas). One time Rose convinced him to let her give him a make-over on one fo their monthly sleep-overs (yes they have those but Arion will deny it vehemently/possibly punch you if you tease/mention it to him). He wasn't exactly pleased with the results. Arion loves his Panic! shirt, so obviously he was rather distraught when he found it missing for a week around Spring Break the year after the Legacy Debate. Turns out Anteros had had it; it apparently smelled like Arion so he wore it to bed every night. Arion was both touched and slightly creeped out by his boyfriend. Arion is hella tsundere when it comes to romance, apparently. His Angeline Patchwork-given nickname is "Birdie." The irony is strong with this one. His signature alcoholic drinks (wHEN HE CAN LEGALLY DRINK THEM AND NOT A MOMENT BEFORE) will be Tequila shots and alcoholic Ocean Water; the first because he too is salty and sour, the second because ironies. His birthday is June 15th, making him a Gemini. Tempis's birthday is, ironically, June 14th, ALSO making her a Gemini. I thought it was a bit less heavy-handed than making him a Pisces or Aquarius. Quotes Timeline TBA (I don't remember my timeline in creating him so instead we're just gonna make this a timeline of his character arc) Gallery Thronecoming-The Story of Rose and Arion.png|Thronecoming Character Interaction Through the Woods Arion.png Spring Unsprung Arion.png Fairest On Ice Arion.png Date Night Arion.png Rose Andre Arion Comm.jpg Mirror Beach Arion.png Hat-Tastic Tea Party Arion.png Getting Fairest Arion.png Thronecoming Arion.png Arion's Legacy Day Outfit.png|Arion's Old Legacy Day outfit Arion.jpg Arion Sketch.png Arion and Rose.png Royals and Rebels.png|He's the only one with a frown. Halloween Costumes.png|Why yes, that IS a very revealing Sea Witch costume. Why do you ask? ArionLDFanArt.jpeg|Fanart of Arion's Legacy Day outfit by RoybelGirl ArionNeptuneFanArt.png|FanArt by Rudino.raagas A Kiss in the Moonlight2.png|Scene from the Masquerade Ball RP D1CC415EC08CD3C1B53BDD5D89BD36F44DC41D3B65B04205ACpimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|Arion's B.E.E.S robot, provided by Wanlingnic Emo Mermaid Boy-IN COLOR.png|Full-color drawing made by me. Emo Mermaid Boy-TRADITIONAL STYLE.png|Traditional-style full-color drawing made by me. Senpai!Arion and his Kohais.png|Arion has become the mentor of two underclassmen. EAH pony versions.png|He's that grumpy dork in the middle Smol!Arion and Rose.png|Smol child!Arion. So smol. Sea Glass.png|Ship Art/Name for ArionxAnteros. IT'S CLEVER OK SHUT UP. ArionNerptuneHattasticFArt.png|LOVELY GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL ART by Ruudino who is a PRECIOUS GEM Smol!Arion and Rose v2.png|Digital version of the sketch Arion Wave 2.png|Arion's Wave 2 Outfit! Credit to Hiddenfolk for help with the design Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Wocky Wheel.png|The old Wocky Wheel Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Main Cast.png Sea Glass Scratchboard.jpg|Scratchboard version of the SeaGlass sketch Arion's Valentine 4.png Arion's Valentine 3.png Arion's Valentine 2.png Arion's Valentine 1.png cheeeb_by_h_analea-dackb3z.png|ART IS NOT MINE! This was drawn by the lovely H-Analea on Deviantart! Will add link when I can get to it! raffle_prize_1st__2_4__rai_knightshade_by_kaskomni-daoutiq.png|ART IS NOT MINE! It was made for me by the wonderful Kaskomni on Deviantart! They even made a matching drawing of Anteros! I'll add a link later. Misery.png|An old drawing of Merpony!Arion vaguely based around the song Misery by Maroon 5. rai_knightshade_by_nekorawrmeow-dad543l.png|ART IS NOT MINE! This was drawn for me by Nekorawrmeow on DeviantArt! I'll add a link to their page soon! rai_knightshade_minipixel_by_inspectorhoneycomb-da9f7p3.gif|THIS ART IS NOT MINE! This little pixel was made for me by InspectorHoneycomb, an awesome DeviantArt peep! I'll add a link to them when I can get around to it! Siren!Arion.png|Just an old sketch I made at one point of a Siren-like Arion with a more wild tail, funky body fins and a melancholy expression. Also a rock. Princely Swim Floaties.png|A really old sketch that is probably in Myrtil's bio already but can be added here too since it features Arion in the background Rocketbook-2016-12-29 The Skanks.png|I wanted some Skank!AU versions of the squad so I drew them. Featuring Rose looking cooler than you, Arion at his saltiest, Tempis being punk af, and Anteros being very indignant Rocketbook-2017-01-30 The Cover of Venetia's Diary.png|This is actually the cover (ish) of Venetia's Diary, styled as a movie poster featuring Arion as the main character. The Hockey Team.png|Awhile back Arion sort-of joined the hockey team; this is what came of the endeavor SeaGlass Angst.png|Daylight by Maroon 5 is their song, it's official. Also note: Arion should actually be bigger than Anteros. Whoops. SeaGlass Angst 2.png|ANGST ANGST ANGST with a side of a ghostly traced-over Arion sketch and a disproportionate Anteros. Oh well, I'll do a better version later at some point. Maybe. Merman!Arion with New Color Scheme.png|A watercolor painting of Arion featuring his new color scheme! He's now a Pacific Islander with fairly dark skin and dark hair. Literally the Best Sketch I've Ever Done ™.png|Tbh I really love this drawing???????????!!!! Arion's Legacy Day Outfit version 2 point 0.png|This new Legacy Day outfit is ON POINT Rocketbook-2017-03-09-Finalized Jabberwocky Wheel.png|The New Wocky Wheel with added notes Arion's Room Sketch.png|i wORKED SO LONG ON THIS OOOHHH MY GOD. But yes this is approximately what Arion's side of the room looks like. Sideways. Arion logic meme.png|had this idea last night and had to draw it because Arion's emotional unhealthiness nEEDS to BE iMORTALIZED IN MEME FORM arionboxart1.png|Arion's new box art arionbasic2.png|Arion's new basic IMG 20190214 183833 113.jpg|Valentine's Day Date Night featuring Anteros Arion's Merman Body design1.png|Arion's official merman reference AriSON.JPG|Fanart of the new Arion by Patch! Stpatricksarion.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels Category:Gay Category:Demisexual Category:Homoromantic Category:LGBTA+